


Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Doctor Who, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" Oh, if only it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cruel and Unusual P-p-p-punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171945) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 1:26  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cruel%20and%20unusual%20p-p-p-punishment.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
